


Commitment

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Banter, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Caring Sean Renard, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Partners to Lovers, Sarcasm, Sassy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Nick wants more than just sex.





	Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> Classical friends with benefits turn lovers prompt.  
> Just that it's Nick and Sean, which makes it a bit more (or less?)... difficult XD

“Don’t you sometimes think,” Nick pauses. “That we lack romance?”

 

“Pardon me?” Sean sounds surprised, green eyes looking at him in sudden alert. “Romance?” His expression remains unaltered, though Nick can distinguish slight irritation in his tone.

 

“Yes, recently I came to wonder,” Nick begins carefully. Shit, he has no idea what he started here, and how to get out of it again.

 

“Wonder?” Sean raises his eyebrows.

 

Nick frowns. “Are you just repeating everything I’m about to say now?” he huffs.

 

“No, mon cher, technically I’m repeating everything you _said_ ,” Sean corrects him. “ _About to say_ indicates an event in the future, and I most certainly can’t tell in advance what you are going to say.”

 

Nick stares at him, slight anger sparkling in his eyes. “Captain!”

 

“Detective?”

 

“I’m being serious, Sean,” Nick huffs.

 

“And I’m having a hard time following you,” Sean tells him with a sigh, there is no teasing in his voice anymore.

 

“Would you stop treating me like a child?” Nick frowns, annoyance still clearly in his voice.

 

“Nicholas,” Sean looks at him calmly. “I don’t even know what you are talking about, yet you already want to argue with me about it?”

 

“It’s just… I talked to Monroe and-”

 

“Ah,” Sean makes, sudden realization settling in his expression. “Makes sense now.”

 

“How about you come off your high horse,” Nick spats out, not minding his tone anymore. If this results in a fight, so be it. “Monroe just told me how he and Rosalee celebrated their anniversary. And you know what… it made me realize, all we do is fuck, small-talk and argue, and occasionally you make ham & eggs for us.”

 

Sean stares at him, expression dead serious, and for a moment Nick expects him to just call him out for being an idiot and for picking a fight over nothing. “Are you saying… you want flowers?” Sean finally asks. Nick would have thought he was making fun of him, but his expression and his eyes remain serious. There is not even the hint of teasing in his voice.

 

Nick blushes. “Not necessarily flowers, but… I want… more.”

 

“Nick,” Sean moves towards the kitchen table, resting his palms there and leaning against them. “If I may remind you, you were the one who suggested to keep things as casual as possible.”

 

That’s true. Shit. “But you were okay with it,” he mutters.

 

“I was,” Sean nods, looking at him thoughtfully. “Why don’t you tell me what you really want. This is not about flowers in the morning or roses in the bathtub or whatever you understand under romance. So, tell me.”

 

His tone sends a shiver down Nick’s spine. He is not kidding anymore. Hopefully he didn’t ruin things between them now. Originally he was just looking for an excuse to spend more time with Sean, but he is so bad at talking about… feelings. He probably shouldn’t have said anything at all, and just enjoy what they have. He closes his eyes. “I want you to stay over even when you are not here to fuck me.”

 

Here, he said it. Weirdest way ever to say what he wants, but he knows Sean will understand it nevertheless.

 

Sean doesn’t say anything, just keeps looking at him. Nick meanwhile keeps his eyes focused on the floor, when he suddenly feels Sean’s hand cupping his cheek. “Look at me,” Sean orders.

 

Nick’s eyes move upwards.

 

Sean’s gaze is thoughtful, not angry or irritated, just surprised maybe. “Are you telling me… what you want is.. to celebrate each other’s birthdays, Christmas, you want a key to my apartment and just be allowed to drop by to talk, you want to watch movies together and go out, and-”

 

“Yes,” Nick interrupts him breathlessly.

 

Sean keeps looking at him. “Are you sure?” He pauses. “Because you know my relationship success rate isn’t the highest. Actually it’s at zero. To be frank I didn't even have a real relationship up to date. I’m not too experienced in that field.”

 

Nick feels his heart skip a beat. “You are not saying no.”

 

“Did you hear what I just said?” Sean asks earnestly. “A relationship with me is difficult.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“Nick, you are a Grimm, and I’m a Zauberbiest and royal.”

 

“Sean,” Nick takes his lover’s face between his hands, suddenly feeling confident again. “I don’t care.”

 

Sean raises his eyebrows. A hint of a smirk curling around his lips. “Just a warning, Nicholas. I don’t work well with hints. You want something, you say it.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Nick smiles. “And I’m getting overly emotional sometimes, and overreact. I need someone to pull me down to the ground then.”

 

Sean chuckles. “I know.”

 

“Hey!” Nick complains.

 

“So, is this officially our anniversary date then?” Sean asks him. “Or is it the first time I stayed over?”

 

Nick blushes slightly. The stoic expression on Sean’s face doesn’t help at all. “I’m not sure,” he mutters. “Let’s keep it real and go with the first time you stayed over. It’s more… us.”

 

Sean’s lips tug into an amused smile. “I have the slight feeling you will say these words more often than just once.”

 

“Just to set this straight,” Nick looks at him firmly. “I don’t two-time. I only date exclusively.”

 

“Fine with me,” Sean agrees calmly. “You don’t need to see anyone else.”

 

Nick frowns. “You are kidding me, are you?”

 

“A bit,” Sean sighs. “Yes, Nick, I know what a relationship means. I might not have committed to one until today, but I certainly looked up the meaning of it in a dictionary. So yes, I’m not taking someone else to bed, rest reassured.”

 

“Good,” Nick nods, deciding to ignore the heavy sarcasm behind Sean’s words. What he said is way more important than how he is said. He suddenly feels embarrassed though. What is he supposed to do now? This is all unknown ground to him.

 

Sean however beats him to it by grabbing his jacket. “Let’s go out for brunch,” he offers.

 

Nick can only nod.

 

Sean said he is going to be bad at this, but he is coping better with it than Nick. Nick swallows slightly, suddenly feeling happy. “Are we taking your car or mine?”

 

“I don’t mind.” The look in Sean’s eyes makes Nick’s heart skip a beat in joy. “We will be returning anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short, I know. I'm still somewhat testing the waters, but this pair grew on me so much already ♥  
> I'm thinking about writing something longer, probably going to dip into a D/s verse, because these two have such an intense dynamic. What do you think?
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always comments and feedback are appreciated and loved ♥


End file.
